The Trials of Fatherhood
by Kioshie
Summary: AU After defeating Palpatine, Anakin is haunted by nightmares still. This looks into the life he leads raising his children while trying to keep an inner darkness in check.
1. Chapter 1: Silhouettes

Disclaimer: I own Star Wars!... Okay, I don't, but I wish I dd.

Summery: After defeating Palpatine, Anakin is still haunted by nightmares of all varities. Leaving Coruscant to raise his children with his wife, he'll face challenges even Jedi training couldn't prepare him for. (And I'm not talking about Luke and Leia)

The summery is crap (as well as my keyboard) and corny, and slightly cliché, but the story speaks for itself.

* * *

The thin streaks of light trailing in front of a lanky, dark figure supplied the room with its only light. The room itself was rather spacious, filled with mostly just two cribs, a changing table and piles of toys. The dark figure lingered over each crib for a long time, thinking quietly to himself. This was when he was most dangerous, thinking alone in the dark. Emotions of hurt, betrayal and sorrow would consume him until enough light entered his heart to scare away the dark and close the hole in his side as best as it could. He wasn't perfect, far from it, but he had done all he was said to and much, much more. It didn't seem to count for much.

The lights flickered on and the dark figure, Anakin Skywalker, jumped in surprise. He should have felt Padmé coming up the hall, he should have heard the nearly silent _swoosh_ of the door. He didn't, but now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw that she was dressed in her heavy Senator robes, her make-up done perfectly and her hair pulled up into a semi-complicated braided style her handmaiden must have worked painstakingly over.

"Did you sleep much?" she asked. Not "Did you sleep well?" or "You're up early!" She was used to seeing him looking over each crib, every morning, probably there for hours before she awoke. Leia had only awoken once, Luke twice.

"No" he wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't make himself try, even for her own good.

"I'm off to the voting of the new Chancellor" she said softly. Anakin didn't respond, he just turned to look over Leia's crib.

"Have a nice day, Angel" he said in a quiet voice.

Padmé's heart broke once more, shattering into pieces. Only a true smile from her husband or a sweet moment with her children could fix that heart. She wished for him to be truly happy again, like she did every morning, and left.

Leia and Luke eventually awoke and Anakin fed then, dressed them and watched them play during the day.

Days were quiet; he no longer had a duty to the Republic to pull him away from his family. Those days were long gone, away with the war. The Republic was healing, reforming to better accommodate the needs of the planets and repair the outer rim after the war that had dragged on far too long.

Padmé came home after a long day, she and Anakin decided to cook together, play with the twins for a while before putting them to bed, before Padmé pulled him onto the terrace.

"Anakin, are you feeling okay?" she asked, her fingers lightly tracing over his jaw line.

Anakin looked into her eyes, he could see the pain and love that fought for dominance in those chocolate brown orbs. Padmé however could only see hallow blue circles. There was no depth, half filled. She gasped when she saw how drained they seemed, lacking their flamboyant love and affection. Upon her reaction toward his eyes, Anakin looked down, no longer able to meet her warm but worried gaze.

"Anakin, I love you, but seeing you like this is breaking my heart" she said in a quiet whisper. It was like their love was still a secret, hushed and quiet.

He said nothing, he simply pulled her close, never meeting her gaze, fearing their world would shatter in a million pieces with her heart.

"What if we move to Naboo, we could raise the twins there, you could leave the painful memories that come with this planet. Leave with me" her fingers clasped together around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Be reasonable Padmé, your work matters to much to you, you'd be miserable if you couldn't help those who can't help themselves" He sighed quietly, thinking 'trust me' to himself.

"Anakin, I love you more than I love helping others, if moving to Naboo would make you feel even a fraction better, I'd do it, without hesitation." Her voice was pleading now, but Anakin saw the reason in her staying in politics. If politics would make her happier, he'd stay here without hesitation, no matter how much he wanted to escape this planet.

"I don't have to quit politics, now that the war has ended, I don't need to be here twenty-four seven. Besides, the children would be safer on Naboo than they'd be on Coruscant… And my mom's only seen them once since our marriage was announce, Sola hasn't even met them yet" she looked up with hope and saw his eyes filling with color and life already.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, I've been missing my family. All I want is for our family to be safe and happy" she said, cuddling herself against his chest, feeling the sudden release in warmth.

"As do I, Angel" he sighed, holding her as close to him as he could.

The stood there for a while, till the day's chores had finally manifested their wear on Padmé and she'd begun to fall asleep in Anakin's arms. He carried her to their bed and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Well, how was that? Leave a review and I'll try to update sometime mid-week.


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Arms

I am so sorry guys, I promice never to post a chapter after only three hours of sleep. I'm sorry if you were confused, this is actually the second time this week it has happened. FanFiction's Document ting is way to annoying and complicated for my taste. You see, what happened was:

I have terrible insombnia and I don't get to sleep until something in me all but blows up or dies. So, it wasn't until four that I fell asleep. If I'm lucky, my mom woke me up at seven like I suspect and not six like my sister. I just had a really bad morning, and I had that on the note, but I guess I accidently deleted that too... I'm beginning to wish I could drink coffee witout needing to make faces. I was a complete grump, and I was having to spend the morning with my sister and the afternoon with the devil herself... This is what was irking me about this morning, I'm the symbol of gloom and doom, I like wht my mom calls "depressing" music (I hate mainstream while we're at it) and my sister is the symbol of all that is sweet and perky, dressed in white with a blue sweater thing and a white skirt with roses on it. I'm the sith and she's the Jedi and we'rewalking into the Jedi temple, that was my view of this morning.

Anyway, I'm sorry. I also apologize for rambling, I'm doing a lot of that lately. This week is just chaos in my normally dull, boring life. Anyway, enjoy reading the real thing... assuming I don't screw up again... :(

* * *

For once, Padmé woke to see Anakin sleeping soundly next to her. Her warm arms around her, holding her close like a child would with a teddy bear. He even wore a small, childlike smile on his peaceful face. She had planned to get some clothing for the twins that morning, since she wasn't due to the senate till after lunch. Padmé made new plans to have Dormé collect the clothing after lunch instead.

It wasn't until two hours later that Anakin awoke, feeling oddly refreshed, no memories of so much as a lurking shadow in his dreams. Rather, it was of him and Padmé picnicking on the flower adorned slopes of the country side, but it wasn't a memory. It seemed more like a vision, actually, as her hair had changed, and her face seemed more defined, but still gentle. He looked down at his Angel, who was reading a data-pad. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning, I take it you slept well" she said, smiling still.

"Better than I have in years" he admitted.

"I had Dormé feed the twins, and 3PO is watching them now, so we could go get breakfast somewhere" Anakin nodded eagerly with his grumbling stomach.

After his shower, and getting dressed, he found Padmé putting on a soft crème colored gown. It didn't fall to the ground like her typical Senator robes, or her incredibly formal gowns, instead it graced the tops of her knees. It was nearly identical to the dress she'd worn in his dream. He smiled to himself and walked over to surprise her with a chaste kiss. He ran his fleshly hand through the tight curls that fell gently over her shoulders.

"I take it you're ready." She teased.

"Yes, I'm starving!" he moaned, before lacing his fingers through hers.

The ate at a little café overlooking the upper class levels of Coruscant. They enjoyed their morning together, everything seemed perfect… that is, until they got home and Luke had somehow ran into R2, who accidently bumped into 3PO. The golden droid was found with his feet high in the air and his voice muffled by the twin's dirty clothes.

"Maybe we could leave him like that" Anakin joked. Padmé mock hit him, and tried not to laugh at the poor droid's predicament.

"Excuse me, I can still here you! Now please, help me out!" The droid meant to say, but only muffled sounds got through. He squirmed and kicked in desperation once more.

Anakin lifted 3PO out of the tall hamper and set him down on his feet.

"Oh, thank you Master Ani!" 3PO praised, before returning to his previous task of cleaning the dirty clothing.

Anakin laughed and kissed his wife after she announced she was going to get ready for the senate meeting. Knowing Padmé usually had something to eat in her office while she mulled over the briefing data-pads one last time, Anakin decided to make her something at home.

Padmé walked out with her hair in the same little buns Anakin put Leia's now shoulder length brown hair in, and a long, but light, plum gown, perfect for the senate meeting that day. She looked in surprise as she found Anakin stirring various vegetables and chunks of turkin meat in a hot pan.

"I hope you plan to stay for lunch." He teased

"I don't know… I mean, you've been cooking and all…" she joked before breaking into a sunny smile.

The pure light of her smile provoked one from Anakin. He served the lunch and ate with Padmé until she had to leave. He cleaned up and went to go play with the twins. After the Senate meeting, Padmé came home to Anakin sleeping on the couch while the twins played innocently in their playpen. They day had been a brilliant star in the usually dull, sullen days they had almost become accustom to.

She allowed Anakin to sleep while she fed the twins and put them to bed. When she walked back into the living room, she felt heartbroken. Anakin's features twisted and turned, the sign of a bad dream. She knew that sign all too well and rushed to wake him up.

"Huh, wha—," he brinks rapidly and tried to understand what was happening.

"Anakin" she dared to whisper.

"Padmé" he let out a sigh of relief.

"Another nightmare" she sighed.

He held her close, not just to assure her he was alright, but to assure himself she truly was real. The warmth of her skin was just enough to make him forget he'd even had another nightmare and he kissed her with passion. The night ended well.

* * *

okay, leave me a review and please tell me I got it right this time, even after some very strong tea and a cod shower, I'm wiped... and hungry... besides the point. Last I checked, I had nearly a hundred hits... so... yeah, I can add, and I only have... six? five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson

Okay, I'm sorry. I know I promised last Friday or Saturday but I got my laptop for schoo (as I take online classes) and I've been mostly using that to get used to it. Also, in the ast few days, I have burned four fingers and sliced two more. This has all happened in a matter of days, so typin was a wee tad painful. If my sister hadn't left the curling iron on, I probably would have gotten this to you quicker. The cuts are still taking there sweet time to heal, and one was pretty deep, that'll take some time to heal. Anyway (actually started that as Anak... fill in the rest, I need to stop typing for a few days) I'm about to leave for a museum so I'l cut this short and let you read... even though everybody skips these

* * *

They had been preparing to move for the past month, and bought a fair size house in the country house, fifteen minutes away from Padmé's parent's house, forty minutes from Theed. Anakin was packing the holos and datapads, little things that wouldn't be nessesary in the next few weeks. Most of what he had packed was really his things or shared items as Padmé would stay in the apartment when she was in Coruscant.

He'd been searching from under the bed for a sock he'd discarded the night before when his hand came to rest on a small, pointed object. For curiosity's sake he pulled it out from under the bed and examined it. He easily remembered it, even smiled upon discovery of the night it became symbol to. The lovely amber comb with precious stones encrusted glowed in the morning light. He got up and rushed to where Padmé was seated as she ran a rosewood brush through her curly hair.

"Did you ever find that sock?" she asked with a mischievous, joking tone.

"No" he sighed, remembering his abandoned pursuit.

He took the brush from her hand and pulled her hair up, pinning it in with the amber comb.

"Do you remember the night you last wore this?" he asked with quiet, meaningful tomes.

"I lost that the last night you were on Coruscant before I found out I was pregnant." She gasped with awe. The moment was shared in peaceful silence, uninterruptable.

It was the last night they would spend on Coruscant. Their clothes were laid out, their bags and boxes already stored away on the Nubien cruiser that rested on the landing pad. The twins slept in peace, the force almost wrapping itself around the twins as something evil made its way

_Cold, pale skin and crimson red blood. Glazed over eyes stared back at him, never before had they been so icy, and a snarl remain on his features until even the force left him. The air remained cold and Anakin gazed on with horrid shock and fright. Chancellor Palpatine was dead before him. Blood spattered over the walls and on his jedi robes. The hum of his ignited crystal blue lightsaber remained, its hilt spoiled in crimson blood._

_The guards around him had seen all that had happened over the security holos. Panic rose in them, how would they bring this man down, a Jedi of the Republic. Raised blasters pointed at the young, bewildered man._

_"Hands in the air" they demanded. Words fell to deaf ears, the cloud of unawareness blinded him. "Hands in the air or we shoot"_

_Anakin didn't hear them, not the first time and not the second. They saw a fight arise. Anakin however saw nothing, though he wouldn't have even been able to raise his blade, The shock held him down like weights, drowning him in pain. Had he really just killed on of his most trusted friends, a mentor._

_Pain seared through his shoulder, burning his flesh. A dull pain followed, more from impact than sting. Another guard had set his gun to stun and taken him down. His vision stippled, fading as he fell in a pool of blood, his and his friend's._

_The world appeared in front of him with a thick grey haze. Smoke billowed from bellow, entering his lungs. His throat seized as he gave out a staggered cough._

Coward_ the wind whispered._

Fool, did you honestly think fleeing would free you from my cluches? Did you really think I would simple fade away?_ The voice asked. Its low, cold tone pierced through Anakin in knives. With atone even more dangerous than before _That I would simply die?

_Black snakes creeped around him and begun to take hold, keeping him prisoner._

Know this, I will never die

I will never die

_Those words repeated, stabbing holes in him. His hands were stained in blood, blood that just wouldn't fade._

_I will never die_

Anakin woke up in cold sweat, his lungs heaving in and out as he struggled for air. He stumbled out of bed and onto the terrace.

Force, he'd finally been sleeping peacefully. He'd been healing, the universe had finally decided to let him live in peace.

The long, twisted scar ran from his left shoulder, over the center of his chest, mere inches from his heart and returned at his left side. It was jagged still; it pushed out against his skin. It was the constant reminder of his nightmares.

* * *

So... I know alot of you red this... why did I get only 2 reviews? Especially when lfirst chapter I got like 5-7? Tell me how your day was, your favorite movie. Maybe if I get enough when I get back tonight I'll post tomorrow and tell you my favorite painting and what the historical exhibit was. :D Review, it's like gold for me, treasured.


	4. Chapter 4: Book Pages

Wow! I was so shocked to open my inbox after a very long day to see how many reviews I go today. (After going to the museum, watering my dad's lawn and washing his car [for which I make my humble living, but hey, what more can a 15 year old ask for] and cooking dnner that as I desided I wanted to workok my book a little, I desided to check my inbox, not expecting much, I was estactic for the three or four reviews I had already ecieved, and to find five more! WOW! and such ecouraging ones! Thankyu! But I do have a few to adress that weren't repliable to:

Fire Fryday (I could reply to you but I literally just read this and I'm putting it with a few others): My favorite was... darn, I'm spacing, man it's late out (I'm writing this at night and posting for when I wake up in the morning, I'm leaving early again, and I can't have a repeat of last week :P ) Margirite by Guy Rose. He is actually the first, or one of the first, artis born and raised in L.A. to become internationally famous. Two things struck me as interesting, one, I live in the L.A. area, so it impressed me, and two, the woman was wearing a kimono ad I am interested in Japanese culture. They has a Chinese Art exhibit with silk garments, old potery and many sculptures there. It was really amazing.

Xana omega: I'm curious if you're also a Code Lyoko fan. (though, it wouldn't be hard to miss that I was a fan, I have a fanfic on the archive...)

Black Rose: When you called me Ma'am, especially with I'm only 15, I didn't know if I was amused or what, but I was half tempted to do that annoying cliche thing where you're offended someone called you "Ma'am" I got a good laugh though

Mo Angel (again, lumping in those I could actually reply to over PM): I really love foreshadowing and flashback, best in the world, though I didn't learn how to properly use them without a LOT of practice. You have know idea how many fics I've never posted or gotten further than a few flimsy chapters with good build up but know delivery. :(

angie: next chapter... maybe the one after that, I write it all on one document to save te headache of accidently misplacing files my mom and sister saved. So, where I star and stop is always defined in my head but not always layed out that way in the end. Usually because I hate posting short stuff...

Okay, ow that I've written more in the authors note that the actual story (which I actually try to avoid) on with the story

* * *

The sun rose amongst the horizon, dosing the city world in its golden glow. Light reflected off the shiny and perfect paintjobs of the speeders, bounced off the windows of high rising buildings and smiled down on the beings that walked the streets of Coruscant. Flowing into the windows of the 500 Republica Apartments, Padmé opened her eyes to the bright room. Rolling over, she expected to see her husband sleeping just beside her, but instead the other side of the bed was empty. Worse yet, it was cool, not a trace of warmth. She got up and wrapped a long, flowing robe around herself and walked out to the kitchen where Anakin was cooking breakfast while the twins played in the playpen.

"Another nightmare?" she asked.

"It's no big deal, I'm used to it" he assured her with a big lopsided smile. She walked over to him and kissed him before she looked down at breakfast. Over the past month or two, Anakin had gotten good at cooking, all thanks to Dormé; Padmé herself was an awful cook.

Anakin watched as she walked back to her bedroom to get dressed and began serving himself.

Naboo was beautiful in the spring, the trees blossomed and the snow melted, rivers flowing down from the mountains. Anakin smiled as he walked down the path to the sandy shore only a three minute walk away. Birds began to sing and Anakin thought of the day they were married. It was almost four years since then.

"What's on your mind?" Padmé asked.

"I'm just thinking of the day we got married. It'll be four years next month" he smiled, squeezing her hand.

"We'll finally be able to celebrate with family this time around" she smiled and admired the soft yellow flowers.

Anakin reached up and plucked one from the trees above, handing it to Padmé. "I love these flowers, so gentle and lovely, they remind me of you"

Padmé smiled and the two walked onto the soft sand.

"Anakin… Anakin" Padmé attempted rousing her sleeping husband, but he was dead to the world when he slept. "I'm making breakfast"

"In that case, I'd rather sleep, you couldn't cook if your life depended on it" Anakin mumbled into the pillow. Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Anakin, we need to go to Theed to get your citizenship papers put through. I mean, you still have to get the book and study for the test. You'll have to get your speeder permits; otherwise you'll never get to fly the speeder. Not to mention you can't get a job without being a citizen" Anakin rolled over and looked up at her.

"What is with all the citizenship crap? Tatooine had nothing like that" His brain was getting overwhelmed with Padmé's list and the groggy feeling from sleep couldn't be doing anything to help.

"The Hutts could care less about laws and order, all you need to survive on Tatooine are some credits and a couple blasters." Anakin couldn't argue with that.

The twins began to cry, it was their feeding time and they knew it. Padmé got off the bed and rushed to her babies. Anakin however rolled off the bed and went to take a shower.

Leia and Luke were eating their mashed carrots quietly, for a change, when Anakin walked in. Helping himself to some eggs and bacon, he sat down and began to eat. Upon seeing Anakin eat, the twins began to devour their food. Padmé burst into hysterics.

"What?" Anakin asked, leaning low over his food.

"They're doing exactly what you do!" Padmé laughed harder as Anakin watched his kids watch him and smile.

"So?" he asked.

"They're wolfing their food down like there won't be a tomorrow" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe there won't be, they cause so much trouble, who knows what they could accomplish in a day?" Padmé looked at her children and noticed the same mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Well, hopefully they'll stick to tormenting 3PO and not the world" As this was said, 3PO had walked into the room, starred at the twins for a moment and left, not wanting the incident from a few short weeks ago to repeat.

Walking through the city, Padmé and Anakin carried their infant children while admiring the small shops.

"Look, Anakin, there's a baby shop just over there!" Anakin looked at the slightly frilly store and rolled his eyes. Though he couldn't deny that the twins needed more clothes—they grew rapidly, after all—he still preferred not to set foot into stores like that. Padmé had the style, she chose the clothes the twins wore every day, Anakin just dressed them.

"Okay, take Leia with you, us men whill go do manly things" Anakin stated proudly. Padmé rolled her eyes and laughed as she crossed the street.

"Meet me back here in an hour Anakin" she said as she crossed.

"Alright little one, just you and me" Anakin said to himself as they continued to walk down the street. Anakin turned into a literature store and drifted towards the children's books.

"Will that be all sir?" the clerk asked. Anakin nodded and looked over at the new releases. Something caught his eye and he went to investigate. Picking up the data-pad, he stared directly into the eyes of Palpatine.

"That is our newest book, be just got a new shipment last week. He was the Senator of Naboo fourteen years ago. Would you like to purchase that?" Anakin could only nod and hand the data-pad to the clerk.

After leaving the store, he sat down on a bench and starred at the data-pad. In moments, Luke squirmed in his arms and set his son on the bench.

_Samuel Palpatine led a great, admirable life. Serving as a senator at the age of thirty, he worked hard for the planet for twenty-five years. Elected Chancellor at a time of crisis for this planet, he and the current queen at the time, Queen Amidala, saved this planet from imminent poverty and death, causing a period of peace and prosperity for Naboo. Serving till the end of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine was assassinated by the infamous Jedi Anakin "Hero with no Fear" Skywalker._

Anakin couldn't read any more and hid the data-pad in the folds of his cloak. He felt sick, his stomach turned with something awful. Looking to his left, he realized Luke wasn't sitting there. Fear and panic spiked and he searched the area frantically. Luke sat in a puddle three feet away, giggling and splashing.

"What will I do with you when you can actually walk?" Anakin asked. Luke gave him an innocent smile and Anakin laughed, walking back to the store in hopes to meet up with Padmé early.

When the lights were out and his angel was asleep, Anakin sat on the very comfortable couch in the common room and began to read.

_Know this, I will never die_

_I will never die_

_I will haunt you to the very day you die!_

Anakin put the book down and tried to calm his breathing. Jamming the data-pad into the desk in his and Padmé's room, he went to bed, hoping for better dreams.

* * *

Hey, so it's early morning as I'm posting this, and I realized something last night... I need a blog, does anyone know a really good site to write it on? Anyway, review, I'll try and post a new chapter of my other story, now that the laptop is working again, it's been fritzy for a while. So, question of the day (or chapter, but day sounds to right) : If you had to live with on of the Star Wars characters, who would it be and why. I might make this a challenge and have everyone send me in a little written peice about what it would be like.

I'm stuck between Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan because he has a dry humor that I think might go well with my sarcastic humor. Plus, in most of the fanfics I reamd he's mentioned as a good cook, and occasionally, a bad cook but still. I like to cook, and I rarely get to cook with my mom.

IF I chose Anakin it would be because I truely value a sarcastic, witty humor like his and because he'd eat anything I gave him... though, it might not always be a good thing... (I'll let you comtemplate that :P) The only down side might be the occasional broodiness when he's killed the sandpeople and waking up if he screams from nightmares... though I sleep like the dead... he also would be less likely to be the perky in the morning... hate that... I think I'll right about this...


	5. Chapter 5: Fickle Politics

I'm noticing a pattern here, odd chapters (chapters 1 and 3) got a lot of reviews and even chapters (2 and 4) get next to nothing. Is it jut me or does my timing affect this? chapters 2 and 4 wereposted Wednsday morning and chapter 3 was posted Tuesday morning... I forget when I posted chapter 1 but I think it was Saturday afternoon... yeah, pretty sure. Is timing a big thing with you? Ordo you all have this huge steriotype that all fanfics posted on Wedsday morning is utter crap? Also, I want to know, am I the only one who never reads one-shots? I made one or two, expecting noting really because I never read them (I'm way to picky about what I read) so is it just me?

_Enough rambling, here's the chapter.__

* * *

_

_"Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Council here by strips you of your Jedi Knight title." Anakin looked among the Jedi Masters. Most were saddened by this, even Master Windu seemed unpleased—as unpleased as his forever poker-face could portray. "May the force be with you."_

_He looked at Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Master couldn't meet the eyes of his former padawan. "May the force be with you all as well Masters, thank you."_

_He turned and left. He felt so numb, after months of waiting, of agonizing torture he was finally just so numb. He should feel relived, or angry, or happy. Had those long four months beat out all the feeling out of him?_

_He walked out of the Jedi Temple, the sunlight shining on him. It had been four months since he'd last felt the sunlight. He should be happy, taking in the warmth. He was cold and numb._

Anakin opened his eyes and sat up. It was better than most, much better than most. He rubbed his eyes and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens. Red roses and lavender lilacs strewn about the field, bathing in golden sunlight smiled up at him, he managed a smile. It was a knew day of a new life.

"Morning" Padmé said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You slept well, right?"

"Yeah" he told her, turning and wrapping his arms around her delicate shoulders.

Anakin watched as the twins made clumsy steps towards the toy chest by the wall. It was fascinating how much they'd grown; they were just ten months old. Luke had light blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Padmé always marvels at the way Luke looked exactly like his father. Anakin would say that Leia looks just like her mother.

* * *

Anakin's mind was elsewhere. He sensed a familiar, soothing presence. Picking Luke and Leia up, he rushed towards the door. Walking down the path in front of him was his long time friend, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were dropping by" Anakin said.

"I didn't know until recently, the Council has been sending most of what's left of the Jedi to the outer-rim to make peace treaties with the Neutral and Separatist planets. According to the Senate we may be reconstructing the universe for ten years. Palpatine did a lot of damage" Obi-wan noticed the down cast look on his former padawan's face and continued with: "You're children are certainly adorable"

"Want to hold one of them?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah" Anakin handed Obi-wan Luke and held Leia in his arms.

"Can you say Obi-wan yet?" Leia quirked a brow at her Uncle Obi and held her hands out.

"Oh, Leia's jealous, you better hold her too" Anakin said as they walked into the house.

"Well hello there Leia" Obi-wan said in what could only be described as a "manly" cooing.

Anakin began to watch the holonet whilst observing that Obi-wan was great with kids. They sat in calm conversation while the twins played together in between them.

"I'm surprised to see you here Master Jedi" came a soft voice. Obi-wan and Anakin looked over their shoulders to see a petite woman with long brown hair holding a basket of the twins clothing.

"Hello Dormé" Obi-wan said in that famous Coruscanti accent that made women swoon.

The young woman blushed and walked up the stairs.

"I didn't know Dormé was living with you guys" Obi-wan said casually.

"Dormé is family, and she's a big help with the twins… besides, Padmé can't really cook" Obi-wan nodded as he watched the holonet.

"Where is Padmé?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Senate thing, something about what to do with the clones now that the war is over" Anakin began floating a toy speeder in front of the twins, who watched with great fascination. "I think they should over throw the Hutts and free the slaves, and after that, stay in the outer rim to make sure peace is kept when a Jedi cannot be there"

"Have you told Padmé this?" came another inquiry.

"Yeah, but the problem is the Hutts like power and many Senators, as well as Padmé, are afraid the presence of clones will hinder peace… politics is fickle"

"Agreed" Obi-wan looked over aimlessly at the kitchen door, his stomach growling.

"It's nearly five, Dormé will probably start dinner, we need to feed the twins" Anakin said, picking up Luke, followed out the room by Obi-wan who carried Leia.

* * *

Did you know this is actually two chapters put together? Remember when I said I was neer sure when I had origionally planned to seperate the chapters. Well, that first part was suppose to e last chapter, and it wasn't... oh wel, I like this better. Hey, guess what, my "Who would youlive witt?" fic is nearly done ad should be completed sooner or later. So in your reviews, tell me what day you want it next week. The choices are Monday, Wednsday, and Friday (it will also be in a poll, both will be tallied up) I might have a contest for you all next week, I'll ;e you know. Have a great weekend guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

Hello everyone, I have two announcements.

One, my Challenge Fanfic will be posted Friday. You can go to my profile to see the challenge and see how to do it yourself. You can also PM Fanfic Challenges

Two, I finally got my blog, you can either follow the link on my profile or type in kioshiespeaks (dot) blogspot (dot) com

* * *

"So, what brings you here to Naboo?" Anakin asked as he moved his cooked vegetables around his plate, waiting until Dormé would bring out dessert.

"After three years of war, followed by months of peace keeping, the Council decided I deserved a break. The rest should be obvious; I missed my brother and friend"

"It's good to have you here Obi-wan" Dormé watched as Anakin rolled a carrot from one side of the plate to the other.

"I think Anakin has pushed his uneaten vegetables long enough, I'll go get the dessert" Dormé announced as she stood up. She returned with a humble berry pie and served slices.

* * *

Sitting down in bed, Anakin reached from under the bed and retrieved the not-well-forgotten data-pad he'd secretly kept down there for two weeks, he began to read. Reading a little into the _official_ history of the former Chancellor, closet Sith, Palpatine, Anakin began to wonder how the man had fallen down the path of the dark side. Moreover, he wondered how the man had been able to seem so benevolent, like he really cared.

Soon enough, he'd read all he could and hid the data-pad again before falling asleep.

_Murder… lightsaber… blood… guilty… sith…_

Waking up with a jolt, Anakin nearly chocked over the remnants of his nightmare, faced with the facts over and over again. He was a killer, blood stained his hands and he would never rid himself of it. He was forever tainted.

_"Can you tell me what happened?" The Judges scrutinized his every move, his every gesture, his every breath._

_"The Chancellor admitted to being a Sith Lord, I pulled my lightsaber out" Sweat rolled down him, never before had he been so nervous. His fate rested in the hands of twelve judges. Would he be brought to a trial by his peers? Turned over to the Jedi and have them decide his fate? Executed for high treason immediately, long before the press knew a thing?_

_"And what is a Sith Lord?" One asked, narrowing his eyes, he was a big supporter of the deceased Chancellor._

_"A Sith Lord is the opposite of a Jedi. They oppose all the Jedi stand for. They favor chaos over peace, death over life and dictatorship over freedom." Anakin explained._

_"After I drew my weapon, he promised me things he could not offer, the power beyond that of a normal Jedi, the power to save loved ones from death" They whispered amongst themselves._

_"Elaborate on your last statement. I'm quite sure attachment of any kind is forbidden from a Jedi" Anakin gulped nervously._

_"Well… Not all Jedi agree with the Code, and may break it, even unknowingly. I had a secret marriage and my wife was in danger, I had constant visions of her dying" He folded his hands nervously._

_"But if the deceased Chancellor Palpatine offered you a way to save her, surely you would take it" The Palpatine Supporters nodded in agreement._

_"Except that Sith don't stand for love, they hate it, they repel from love or any other good emotion for that matter. They dwell on hate and fear" Before he could continue, he was again interrupted._

_"You do realize you are accusing the deceased Chancellor Palpatine of hating love and kindness which he has shown to the entire galaxy and showered upon you. You were great friends with this man" His brow rose so high it blurred with the hairline of his comb-over._

Anakin shook his head clear of horrible memories and reminded himself he was safe and free to live a full life with his amazing family.

* * *

Question of the chapter: What do people do that annoys you most? Mine is when people act hypocritical, and whn people are rude to the serving them.

Thought of the Chapter: Why is the Oxyclean top (to bottles and buckets) always canary yellow?

Review, they make my day and make me smile


	7. Chapter 7: Wild Fowers

"You're missing it Angel, Obi-wan is trying to teach Luke and Leia how to say 'Obi-wan'" Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Well now, I'll just have to get home sooner, then, won't I?" Padme replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, how is the Senate Meeting going, anyway?" Anakin asked.

"We're having a short intermission, so I really don't have long, but it looks like they're going to stop the cloning process and for the next decade or so, clones are going to help built homes, shelters, and hospitals in the outer rim" There was a faint buzz in the background and Padme sighed. "I got to go, kiss Luke and Leia for me, Ani."

"As always" he promised.

"I love you" she whispered so softly, little tickles to Anakin's ears.

"I love you too, Padme, come home soon, okay"

"I will" She ended the transmission and walked back to her seat.

"The votes are in and Proposition 15 has been approved" Crowds cheered and Padme couldn't help but smile, there was peace and the Republic was slowly rebuilding itself.

* * *

"How's Padme?" Dorme asked as Anakin walking into the room.

"She's doing great, but she misses the twins. She's hoping to leave Coruscant tonight and be here in the morning" he explained.

"That's wonderful!" Dorme exclaimed. "I have the picnic basket all set, perhaps you can tear Obi-wan away from the twins long enough so we can walk down to the fields"

Chuckling, Anakin went to retrieve Obi-wan and the twins.

The sun left a golden glow o the field. Wildflowers danced in the wind, colors of orange, white and yellow everywhere. Anakin sat in the long grass, watching as the twins admired their surroundings while they played with the flowers they had picked.

"Dah-dy" Leia said, smiling brilliantly as she held one white flower out in front of him.

"Why thank-you, princess" Anakin picked her up and tickled her.

Watching from a distance, Obi-wan and Dorme sat on the blanket, sipping shurra juice and basking in the warmth of the sun.

"He's a great father" Obi-wan commented.

"Yeah, who would picture the 'Hero with No Fear' to be such a softy" Dorme giggled.

"They're certainly adorable" Obi-wan smiled and took a sip of the shurra juice. Dorme looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Padme ran down the ship ramp and into her loving husbands arms. That familiar sensation of flying as he swung her in jubilation making her grin from ear to ear. Setting her down, Anakin kissed her and hugged her tightly before leading her to where Dorme and Obi-wan who held Luke and Leia.

"Mama" Luke cried, reaching for her.

Padme smiled and picked up her adorable son. "Hey Luke, have you been a good boy?" she asked.

"Yes, he hasn't dumped mashed peas on me at all these last few days" Dorme joked. Leia held out her hands for her mother and Padme held her in her arms as well.

"I have a present for you Leia" Padme whispered. "I got you a special blanket"

Leia snuggled in her mother's arms, sensing her unconditional love for her. Anakin couldn't help but smile.

"And for you Luke, I got you a a cute little ewok stuff-animal" Sensing Padme's pure love shining for him as well, Luke cuddled close to her.

"Hello again, Milady" Obi-wan said, bowing politely.

"Time and time again, I tell you not to be so polite, to call me Padme, and time and time again, you still act far to formal" Padme complained.

"My appologies, Senator" He appologized, bowing much deaper this time.

"You're teasing me, Master Jedi" she accused.

"Perhaps" he admitted, chuckling.

* * *

"You haven't had much sleep" she observed, her finger tracing lightly over the dark circles under her eyes.

He didn't respond. "I worry about you" she continued.

"I'm fine Padme, all I need is your love" he assured her, pulling her close.

Padme sat there on the bed, tracing patterns on Anakin's arm with her finger.

"What's really been bothering you, besides the dreams?" she inquired.

Anakin drew a sharp breath. "It's just the dreams, the guilt over what I did" he answered.

"But you saved the Republic, you saved it from evils I can't very well imagine" she reminded him urgently.

"You don't understand" he muttered, walking out onto the balcony.

"Then help me to understand" she called out. Rolling off the bed, she ran out to see him leaning on the railing, his head low.

"I want to help" she murmured in a quiet, soft voice.

"I don't think you can" he muttered.

"Don't say that! Let me help you, let me understand" she urged him.

"It's not that simple" he shouted in frustration. "I killed a mentor, a friend. If you had discovered Chancellor Organa was a sith lord, could you kill him?"

She was about to answer when he held his hand up. "If you could, could you kill him without a second thought?"

He immediately felt guilty for what he had said. She was quiet for a long time, salty tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" he apologized, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She drew herself in deeper, shivering at the cold air bit her skin.

"Let's go inside, I'm cold" she whispered.

"Sure, I'll make you some hot cocoa" he said, leading her inside.

* * *

I think I will leave it here for now.

Interesting Fact About This Chapter: This is actually the second version. The first was mostly fluff, no character development, no plot development. While I love fluff, I think that it should be compliment to plot (unless it is a one-shot) not a substitution. Also, I was writing this directly on FFN's document thing, and that is why Padme doesn't have that mark over the E (what is it called again, I knew it when I was in Spanish class, but that was a few months ago) Also I was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail with my mom and sister while I wrote this.

Question of the Chapter: Do you have a obsessive-compulsive disorder when you write? Mine is that I must have this huge store of chapters for a story before I can even start it, so, I would have just finished the 10th chapter and ended that story (and this happened once) but I'm struggling to update even somewhat regularly. I was discussing this with a reader, and it got me thinking

Anyway, review!


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Cravings

Hey, quick note, this is when the twins talk in the story, but they've been talking for two weeks or so, I wanted them to talk, but not while Padme was away

* * *

Slowly and cautiously, Obi-wan opened the door to his room. Checking to see that the coast was clear, he slipped out and tip-toed down the stairs, hoping to not wake up any of the occupants of the house. Wincing as the first step creaked, Obi-wan went down the stairs silently. With his mission in mind, he rushed into the kitchen.

He was rummaging through the cooling unit, looking for just the right snack when:

"Good evening, Obi-wan" Dorme said, leaning on the doorway casually before turning on the lights.

Standing up suddenly, and hitting his head on the cooling unit as he did so, he turned around wildly to see her holding back her giggles.

"We have some murul berry ice-cream, it's quite good for a midnight snack" she recommended.

"That actually sounds really good, thank-you" he said, smiling as he pulled out the tub of ice-cream. "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, I'll start some tea" she answered, reaching for the cuboard.

Sitting down with two bowls, Obi-wan marveled at the way the moon looked tonight. On a good night in Coruscant, it was the color of creme, but on Naboo it was a glowing white. Dorme sat down with two steaming cups of tea and the two indulged on a midnight craving.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Dorme inquired as she stirred her ice-cream with her spoon.

"The universe doesn't save itself, I guess" Obi-wan answered absently.

"Luke and Leia are going to miss you" she stated.

"I'll probably be back in a few months, most of the Seperatist planets have signed treaties, there isn't much going on anymore, so the council will likely allow me to take more vacations." Obi-wan explained.

"That's great," Dorme said, taking a sip from her tea.

"Dorme, I have a question, concerning Anakin" Obi-wan said suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How has he been? He seems normal, but I've only been here a week." Dorme took another sip and pondered how to answer.

"He's still been having nightmares. I guess that's to be expected, he's been having them since he was little, according to Padme" she answered. "He's best when he's with the twins, or Padme, but occasionally, if he's left to think about it to long, I can see it wears him down" She'd come to see Anakin as a close friend, a brother really. Remembering all those times she'd seen him look troubled saddened her.

"He'll get through this, nothing keeps Anakin down" he reassured her.

They were silent for a while, sipping on their tea, thinking to themselves. Finally, Dorme desided to enlighten him on what she thought.

"If I didn't know any better, Master Jedi, I'd say you had attachements" she teased.

Obi-wan thought over what she had said. One thought drove him to blush.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving already" Padme said.

"The council needs me to keep the peace" Obi-wan stated sadly. "I'll be back soon"

"You have our comm number, you better contact us regularly," Anakin warned him.

"Yes, no excuse now" Padme smirked.

"Obi!" Luke and Leia cried, reaching out for their favorite uncle.

"I'll be back soon little ones" he promiced.

Leia held out her hands for a hug, Luke doing the same. Obi-wan happily obliged. Leaning back, Leia stroked his beard, saying "Bye Obi"

"Goodbye Leia, goodbye Luke" he said sadly before handing them over to their parents.

He smiled before walking up to the cockpit of his fighter. Waving as it slowly lifted into the air, he felt nostalgia seize his heart quickly.

* * *

_Anakin walked into the nursery to see the two cribs standing in the middle of the room. Slowly, he approached them, looking over at the sleeping children. His sleeping children. Leia, his little girl, slept wrapped in her pink blanket, her chocolate brown tresses sticking out at odd ends. Reaching out, he picked her up gently. She was so small, so fragile. The air around her was so warm, so calm. It erroded away all his grief, if only for a moment._

_"Hey" Padme whispered, walking up to him._

_"Hey" he didn't tear himself from her._

_"She's amazing, isn't she" Padme hand reached up and rested on his shoulder as she watched Leia sleep._

_"I missed out on so much" he murmured._

_"You're here now, that's all that matters" she told him._

_"I wasn't there for the midnight feedings, the dirty diapers." he sighed, and held back tears that threatened to invade._

_"I managed, besides, the dirty diapers are not going away for a while" he looked over at her an sighed._

_"I didn't even get to see them born" Padme looked up at him and her heart splintered into thousands of peices._

_"We're all just glad that you're okay, that you're back where you belong" she said, wrapping her arms around him._

Anakin opened his eyes, taking in his dark surroundings. Getting up, he walked down the hall to the twins room and held his two wonderful children.

* * *

"Good afternoon Master Kenobi, peaceful, I hope, your retreat was" Yoda greeted him as Obi-wan walked into the hanger.

"Yes, and I have something I would like to discuss with you" he stated, looking down at the elderly Grand Master Jedi.

"Oh?" Yoda inquired.

"Attachment" he said simply

* * *

Interesting thing about this chapter, origionally, Obi-wan was going to slide down the banaster, but I decided against it. Though it would have been funny, I think I've already done enough... manly cooing anyone?

Also, if I didn't seem klutzy enough a few chapters ago, burning four fingers and slicing two more, I stepped on a can today and sliced my big toe. :( It's not bad but it bled a lot and hurts REALLY bad.

Review, I should be posting in a few days, but write now I've been striken with insperation and I'll probably have a few chapters added before I go to bed.

You can vote now to see what Obi-wan is called by the twins:

A) Uncle Obi

B) Ben

c) Ben by Luke and Uncle Obi by Leia (I'm leaning towards this the most)


	9. Chapter 9: The Council Meeting

I'm back

* * *

The Counsil Meeting

Obi-Wan Kenobi fell onto his bed with complete exhaustion. This was the first moment since his trip that he had been allowed to relax. Yoda had called for an emergency council meeting that did not go well. No, it had not gone well at all.

"You do realize this goes against the code and all the Jedi stand for." Mace had said.

It could have gone muck better. Perhaps Yoda could have allowed Obi-Wan a moment of rest and meditation to better prepare for the council meeting. Perhaps he could have reminded Mace that the Jedi stood for peace, not lack of human connection. So many things to consider, but Jedi did not focus on the past.

Worse yet, Yoda once again brought up that he take on a second apprentice.

Yoda didn't consider that maybe Anakin still needed a teacher to look to, and Obi-Wan still had to help his former padawan, friend and brother.

Three months had past and there was finally a light at the tunnel. Half the council members were seeing Obi-Wan's proposition as a good idea. It wasn't until the final council meeting before the members took off for a leave that Obi-Wan saw his progress make up a result.

"The council will allow attachment, allow Jedi to have families live within or outside the Jedi Temple, the Jedi with allow for regular rotation of personal leave for every Jedi to see their family." Mace read the data-pad.

"Agree, do we all?" Yoda asked.

There was finally an animus nod, though Mace however grudging.

Obi-Wan looked at the blue planet below. His family, he had a family. His brother Anakin, sister-in-law Padmé, niece and nephew Leia and Luke, but Dormé, where did she stand?

"Uncle Ben!"

"Uncle Obi!"

He was assaulted by two one year olds, learning to speak and walk, hugging his legs.

"Where did you get Ben, Little One?" Obi-Wan asked Luke

"Anakin told him your many code names from various missions." Padme said with a smile.

"Welcome back, brother." How had Anakin heard.

As if knowing what Obi-Wan was thinking, Anakin tapped into the bond and sent warm feelings of belonging.

* * *

So I know it's short, but I missed you all, and hopfully nobody has forgotten me. Review your love!


	10. Chapter 10: Two Weeks

In the two weeks that had passed, Dormé couldn't help but notice Obi-Wan look at her with such curiosity. True, she didn't mind it, she'd held affections for the man for well over four years. It was the way he blushed when she caught him looking that made her wonder. He was leaving in three days and she felt near heartbroken that she wouldn't be seeing the man for another four months.

In two weeks Obi-Wan still hadn't figured out where Dormé stood in his family. They were close, yes, but he couldn't see her as a sister as he had Padmé for nearly fifteen years. What was odder, every time she caught him looking at her, he would blush. He blushed the way Anakin did when Padmé teased him playfully. Dormé was the mouse and his affections would one day become the cat, seeking her every hour of the day.

Creeping through the door so as not to wake Anakin or the twins in their afternoon nap-as Padmé was at her office in Theed-Dormé slipped into the sunshine. The gentle warmth soothing her neck from daily chores felt amazing.

She sat in the secret garden under a terrace, sunlight peeking out in efforts to hold her once more, and read her latest romance novel. Who would have thought Dormé liked those sort of books? Well, she could blame Sola for that one.

"Interesting reading material." Came a teasing Coruscanti accent.

"Obi-Wan!" Dormé stammered in surprise.

"Sorry to scare you, but I enjoy my fun." Obi-Wan said with only a hint of guilt.

"Oh really, you enjoy creeping up on innocent women and scaring them half to death?" she teased.

Obi-Wan blushed.

"Would you like to correct me, Master Kenobi?" she continued.

"I wouldn't call you innocent after that remark." Obi-Wan said, continuing in their banter.

"I still say you _enjoy_ yourself to much." Dormé giggled

"And in what way ought I to take that?" Obi-Wan countered, daring her to continue.

"Any old way you like." And with that, Dormé went back to her book.

It wasn't until late at night, when everyone else was asleep, that the two were alone again.

"Master Kenobi, would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Dormé asked.

"Indeed, the weather is quite lovely this time of year." Obi-Wan picked up his cloak, as it was chili outside, but not so much that one couldn't enjoy a walk like their's.

"I'd say it's lovely always." Dormé said as they slipped out the door.

They traveled along a lesser taken path, both literally and figuratively. A budding romance was not like theirs. In a quiet banter they walked on, until Dormé stopped.

"Under the stars it doesn't seem so quiet anymore." She commented.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a good long while before speaking. "Dormé?"

She didn't have a moment to reply as Obi-Wan kissed her gently.

And for the last two days, as they became comfortable with eachother, they both knew a separation was in order. Obi-Wan needed to leave back for Coruscant.

And watching his ship leave, it did not break her heart because Obi-Wan made it strong.

* * *

Short as well, but hey, it's something, and it's something good. Thank Shakespere for my inspiration, though Hamlet is an odd source for romantic inspiration. By the way, 80 and growing visitors today and not one review? Odd


End file.
